A Midnight snack
by TheLadybug84
Summary: Hilary couldn't sleep and she was hungry, so she set off to find a midnight snack... . . .Little did she know she wasn't the only one in search of a midnight snack...


**A;N I've reposted the story, I am really sorry for my mistakes before.**  
 **Actually, when I had written this story. it was just fine. so something might have gone wrong while i was posting it.**  
 **Anyways I am sooo sorry.**  
 **I hope you enjoyed it!**

Hilary shifted and turned in her sleep. For some reason she couldn't sleep tonight.  
she sat up and licked her lips. her throat was dry. she looked around. As her eyes adjusted to her surroundings she realized that she was not in her room rather she was at the dojo...

She started recalling what was she doing here.  
'oh, right' she thought out loud as she remembered that it was raining very heavily so grandpa and the bladebreakers insisted that she and kenny should stay here. Grandpa had been generous enough to give her a seperate guest room apart from the boys...

She looked out of the window. the sky seemed perfectly clear, with no signs of clouds or the rain. you could see the beautiful full moon, spreading its soft light in all directions.  
She looked at her watch, it read 1:42.

She was about to lay back down but then she was interrupted by a loud grumbling of her stomach.  
'great! and now she was hungry.

"just great!" she thought out loud.  
She decided to get a glass of water from the kitchen. and maybe if she was lucky, she'll find something to eat...

She slowly got out of her bed and quitely started walking towards the kitchen. making sure to take slow and quiet steps, careful not to wake anyone.

She reached her destination after a while, and made her way towards the refrigerator she took out a cold water bottle, pour some water in a glass cup and drank. She was about to put the glass back when,...

"well, well. getting a midnight snack, aren't we?"

Hilary shrieked and jumped. The glass fell from her hand and broke into hundreds of pieces.  
'Great!.so much for not waking anyone up!'  
She looked around to see non other than who she expected.

It was Tyson...  
leaning against the kitchen counter coolly, arms cross and smirking at her.

That jerk! he almost gave her a heart attack.  
She glared at him.

"Tyson! you idiot!" she hushed-yelled at him.  
"now, look what you made me do!" she pointed towards the broken glass.

Tyson just chuckled in response.  
Hilary knelt down on her knees and started picking up broken pieces of the glass carefully one by one.

Unfortunately her finger got cut. She yelped in pain.

Even though it wasn't that big, but it was deep and really painful.

Tyson rushed towards her and knelt down beside her. He took her hand in his and rubbed it gently.

Hilary was a little taken back by his actions.

He picked her up bridal style and placed her on the kitchen counter. He took out a first aid kit from one of the top cabinets and started aiding her finger...

Hilary was surprised to see such concern in his eyes for her.

That thought made her blush a little...

She yelped a little as tyson bandaged her finger but quickly covered her mouth.  
It was hurting, a lot...

An involuntry tear rolled down her cheek.  
Tyson noticed it and gently wiped it off with his thumb.

"still hurts?" he asked in a concerned voice.

Even with all the pain, Hilary couldn't help but feel butterflies in her stomach just by hearing his voice.

'Ugh! what the hell was he doing to her?!'

she bit her lip and slowly nodded her head. He smiled gently at her.

"It's gonna heal eventually". he said as he gently rubbed her cheek with the back of his fingers.

"You should be more careful" He said sternly, suddenly turning to serious mode.

Hilary wasn't sure how to respond to that so she just nodded, saving herself from blurting out something stupid.

"Now, for that midnight snack that we both actually came here for..."Tyson said, returning to his 'usual' self.

"Ice cream...?" He asked smiling at her.

"y-yeah" Hilary said smiling back at him.

Tyson opened the freezer.

" and what flavour would you prefer, my princess?"

Hilary blushed,  
beat red.

.

.

Did he really just called her 'his princess'?

.

.

Good thing he wasn't looking at her.

Hilary realized that Tyson was waiting for an answer.

"uh-umm ch-chocolate?!"Hilary said stuttering a little.

Tyson turned back to smile at her. and her heart skipped a beat.  
"you read my mind".

Hilary smiled back at him.

Tyson took out the ice cream and put it in a bowl and placed two spoons in it.  
He went back to Hilary and held the ice cream bowl between both of them.

"Shall we?" He asked smirking at her.

"Let's!" Hilary smirked back.

She tried to take the spoon but a jolt of pain rushed through her finger the moment she tried. She bit her lip and drew her hand back. Tyson noticed this and removed her spoon from the bowl.

"At your service, my princess!" He said as he fed her a spoon full of ice cream with his spoon.

Hilary was trying hard to control her blush as she slowly took a bite.

.

.

That's it! she's gonna explode from all this heat!.

.

.

"You know, you are lucky you got a cut. I wish I had cut my finger instead of you." Tyson said as he took a bite of ice cream himself.

" Huh? why is that?" asked Hilary.

"Then I'll atleast have a good excuse for not doing my homework!"  
Tyson replied grinning.

Hilary rolled her eyes and smiled.  
"Not every one sees that as a good thing,Tyson." she replied " and I am not you!"

"yeah of couse! how can I Forget? you're a nerd!" Tyson chuckled.

Hilary gave him a glare and playfully punched him in the shoulder.  
Tyson laughed.

...and they spent rest of the night laughing and talking to eachother and eating their midnight snack, sharing the same spoon...


End file.
